TOO LATE
by bluebiru
Summary: Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kata-kata yang dapat menguasai masalah, lebih mahal dari penglihatan, ruang dan kebebasan. #jaehyun #taeyong #johnnyseo #jaeyong #johntae #nct


Title : **Too Late**

(Bluebiru)

-Jung Jae Hyun x Lee Tae Yong x Johnny Seo-

Typo(s).OOC(s)

.

.

 **Kantor Kepolisian Metropolitan, Whitechapel – London.**

 **Oct 01th, 1888.**

Johnny menatap tumpukan arsip-arsip kepolisian di depannya dengan tatapan jengkel, pasalnya tumpukan arsip-arsip di depannya itu tidak pernah berkurang seinci pun. Bahkan, semakin hari semakin bertambah. Dia sudah hapal betul isi dari semua arsip-arsip yang diberikan Kai selaku kepala divisi penyelidikan dan investigasi. Semuanya berisi tentang pembunuhan yang melibatkan laki-laki remaja di London dengan cara memotong putus tenggorokan mereka dan mengeluarkan semua organ-organ perut. Dan ini sudah masuk bulan ke tujuh dari kasus pembunuhan itu terjadi pertama kali, tapi Johnny belum juga menemukan satu pun titik terang dari siapa pelaku pembunuhan sadis tersebut.

Dia meneguk cairan pekat hitam di gelasnya dengan cepat berharap rasa pahitnya bisa saja menyamarkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Akibat kasus pembunuhan yang dihadapinya ini Johnny harus menanggung rasa sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Tidak seperti kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang sering dihadapinya yang dengan mudah dia selesaikan dengan cepat secepat dia menghembuskan napasnya dari hidung. Kasus ini benar-benar menyita seluruh perhatian dan juga memeras otaknya untuk berpikir cerdas siapa pelaku dan apa motif dibalik pembunuhan keji yang dilakukannya.

'tok tok tok'

Pintu kayu berlapis kaca bening itu nyaring berbunyi ketika diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar, menampakkan sileut tubuh tegap dengan stelan coat hitam panjang selutut yang mendorong pintu itu ke dalam. Rambutnya yang klimis disisir ke belakang mengkilap lantaran terkena sinar lampu di atasnya, menampakkan dahinya yang terlihat cerdas. Tatapan matanya pun setejam elang yang mengincar mangsanya. Mendeskripsikan jika penglihatannya tidak pernah salah.

Ketukan sol dari sepatu pantofel yang dikenakannya mengetuk nyaring lantai kayu di bawahnya. Tepat di depan meja kayu besar tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi membawa kartu pos menjulur kehadapan seseorang yang bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

"Aku rasa ini akan menjadi petunjuk untuk pembunuhan selanjutnya." Lelaki itu menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja kayu di hadapannya.

"bagaimana kau yakin dengan hal itu?" lelaki berkaca mata di hadapannya itu bertanya sangsi akan praduga lelaki bercoat hitam di depannya.

"John, kau tau kan selama ini pradugaku tak pernah salah. Merujuk dari surat yang dikirim pada bulan September lalu dimana isi surat itu dengan jelas si pelaku akan membunuh Ten dengan memotong telinga kanannya. _And see_ , tiga hari kemudian kita menemukan mayat Ten terbujur kaku di gang sempit pinggiran kota, dan kondisinya sama persis mengenaskan seperti yang tertulis di dalam surat itu."

"Tapi Kai." Johnny menghela napasnya sesaat. " Mungkin saja itu hanya kejadian tak disengaja yang terjadi sama persis dengan isi suratnya." Johnny masih tetap bertahan dengan argumennya yang menurut Kai terlihat bodoh.

Kai mendelik tak suka ke arah Johnny, kalau saja Leo tidak mempunyai pangkat yang lebih tinggi satu tingkat dari dirinya sudah dipastikan dia akan mematahkan tulang hidung miliknya. Tapi, sayangnya Johnny adalah atasan Kai dan mau tidak mau dia harus menerima argumen bodoh si bosnya itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Tiga hari kemudian kau akan menemukan kasus pembunuhan persis seperti apa yang ditulis dalam kartu pos itu." Mengakhiri perdebatan bodoh dengan bosnya Kai berlalu dengan gusar.

.

.

.

 **The Royal Palacs Queen Victoria**

Sore itu keluarga kerajaan Inggris mengundang seluruh bangsawan untuk hadir dalam jamuan _Afternoon High Tea_ dari ratu Victoria. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar jamuan minum teh, ada beberapa hal yang mungkin akan dibicarakan oleh ratu Victoria mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang tak mengenakan yang terjadi beberapa pekan belakangan ini di Britania Raya. Termasuk kasus pembunuhan para laki-laki remaja yang misterius itu.

Salah satunya David Lee – bangsawan Inggris yang berdarah campuran Eropa- Asia – dia mendapatkan undangan resmi dari ratu Victoria sebagai tamu kehormatan. Bukan hanya kedudukannya sebagai menteri dalam kepemerintahan ratu Victoria saja. David Lee juga digadang-gadang sebagai calon besan dari keluarga kerajaan. Mendapat rumor seperti itu tidak membuat David Lee berbesar hati, dia tetap pada kesederhanaannya meski kekayaan lebih banyak dari bangsawan lainnya dan kedudukannya yang lebih dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan Inggris.

"Tae Yong? apa dia sudah siap?" tanya David pada salah satu maid di rumahnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, tuan."

Sore ini David memang berniat mengajak putera semata wayangnya untuk hadir pada pesta jamuan teh ratu Victoria. Awalnya Tae Yong menolak halus permintaan ayahnya karena dia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri mengahabiskan tulisan-tulisan karya William Shakespeare – penulis favoritnya. Lagipula laki-laki manis itu tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian, dan dia juga tidak mempunyai ketertarikan lebih – seperti laki-laki bangsawan pada umumnya - untuk hadir di acara jamuan-jamuan keluarga kerajaan.

Tae Yong keluar dari dalam kamarnya setelah hampir satu jam ayahnya menunggu. Mengenakan stelan jas sederhana membuat Tae Yong terlihat cantik alih-alih terlihat tampan bagi seorang laki-laki bangsawan seperti dirinya.

"Ayah?" panggil Tae Yong pelan menyedot kembali atensi ayahnya ke ruang kesadarannya.

David tersenyum lembut masih dengan tatapan terpesonanya. " _You seemed perfectly, dear_."

Mendapat pujian tulus dari ayahnya membuat kedua pipi Tae Yong menghangat." _You also looked dashing, my Majesty._ "

Mendapatkan pujian balik dari putranya membuat David tertawa renyah. Mengikuti langkah David, Tae Yong berjalan di belakang ayahnya. Di luar kereta kuda mereka sudah menunggu. Dengan hati-hati David membawa Tae Yong masuk ke dalam kereta kuda lebih dulu yang kemudian disusul dirinya.

Menempuh perjalanan hampir setengah jam membuat Tae Yong sama sekali tidak bisa meredam keresahannya. Kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih menggenggam satu sama lain, berharap jika keresahannya bisa menguar begitu saja. Memikirkan jika dia tidak akan bisa bergaul dengan laki-laki bangsawan lainnya nanti membuatnya bertambah gusar. Dia memang sedikit introvert dengan lingkungan luar, itulah mengapa dirinya lebih suka bermain di dalam sebuah benteng yang dibangunnya sendiri. Menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya untuk membaca karya-karya Shakespeare daripada berkumpul dengan laki-laki bangsawan lain sekedar membicarakan tentang politik kerajaan atau berapa banyak gadis dan laki-laki bangsawan yang sudah mereka tiduri. Menghela napasnya lelah Tae Yong membiarkan perasaan resahnya menguasai dirinya.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat David menggenggam tangan putranya lembut sekedar mentransfer ketenangan di sana. Dia tahu jika putranya terlalu resah memikirkan keadaannya nanti. Meski begitu David yakin jika putranya bisa bergaul dengan baik nantinya.

Kereta kuda mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk istana ratu Victoria. David turun lebih dulu kemudian disusul oleh Tae Yong dari dalam. Mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan ayahnya Tae Yong berjalan menaiki tangga pualam sebelum sampai di pintu hall istana.

Ketika kakinya menjejak di lantai hall istana sudah banyak tamu-tamu yang memadati setiap ruang dalam hall istana. Kemudian David menuntun Tae Yong menuju sudut ruangan yang diyakininya bisa memberikan Tae Yong sedikit ruang untuk lebih mempersiapkan dirinya. Waktu jamuan minum teh memang belum dimulai dan biasanya ratu Victoria membiarkan para tamu undangannya untuk menunggu lima belas menit sebelum acara jamuan minum teh dimulai.

Saat Tae Yong sedang sibuk meredakan keresahan hatinya dan David yang sedang memberikan ketenangan bagi putranya. Seorang laki-laki dengan dengan stelan jas formal lengkap dan dasi kupu-kupu khas bangsawan Eropa menghampiri mereka berdua.

" _Good afternoon, Mr_. David," sapa laki-laki itu tepat di hadapan David.

Menyadari ada seseorang yang menyapanya David mendongak pada laki-laki di depannya. Sebuah senyum simpul yang ramah terbit di belah bibir David." _Good afternoon, Mr_. Seo."

"Lama tidak berjumpa dengan anda, tuan komisaris," lanjut David yang dihadiahi tawa maskulin milik Johnny.

" _Well_ , menggeliatnya kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini memang membuatku jarang untuk tampil di depan publik. Dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di belakang meja kerja," ucap Johnny kelewat santai saat tawanya mereda.

Mendengar hal tersebut David tersenyum maklum. Maraknya kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi belakangan ini dengan laki-laki muda yang menjadi korbannya sedikit banyak membuat keresahan di masyarakat Whitechapel. Bahkan tak jarang banyak dari para bangsawan yang mengurung anak laki-laki mereka dalam kamar-kamar mereka untuk menghindari anak laki-laki mereka dari sasaran pembunuhan.

Dan itu juga membuat kepemerintahan yang dipimpin oleh ratu Victoria sedikit tercoreng dengan adanya kasus pembunuhan besar-besaran ini. Yang mana membuat publik internasional menilai bahwa ratu Victoria terlalu lamban dalam menangani kasus besar ini. Dan pada akhirnya berimbas kepada para menteri dan Kepolisian Metropolitan Whitechapel.

Melihat David yang tidak memberikan respon dari perkataannya, tatapan Johnny beralih pada Tae Yong yang berdiri diam di sisi kanannya.

" _Hallo,_ Tae Yong Lee,"sapanya ramah sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Johnny – si kepala komisaris kepolisian Whitechapel – yang berotak jenius sudah lama menaruh parhatian lebih kepada anak tunggal Menteri Pertahanan itu. Bahkan tersebar berita dikalangan bangsawan jika si kepala komisaris itu berlomba-lomba dengan salah satu keturunan ratu Victoria untuk memenangkan hati dari putra David tersebut.

Tae Yong tersenyum simpul." _Hallo, Mr. Seo_ ,"sapanya.

Tatapan Johnny masih terkunci pada wajah Tae Yong di hadapannya, tidak dipungkiri lagi Johnny memang benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona Tae Yong. berkali-kali dia mencoba menghindarinya maka berkali-kali pula ia akan jatuh kembali ke dalam pesona seorang Tae Yong Lee. Johnny benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta kepada Tae Yong dengan sangat dalam.

" _My bounty is a boundless as the sea. My love as deep, the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."_

Tae Yong terdiam cukup lama ketika dia mendengar Johnny mengucapkan salah satu kutipan cinta yang ada di dalam buku Romeo and Juliet. Laki-laki itu sudah terlalu dalam mencitai dirinya dengan tanpa batasan. Bukan Tae Yong tidak menyadari itu semua, bahkan dari awal pertemuannya dia sudah tahu jika kepala komisaris kepolisian ini sudah tertarik dengan dirinya. Dan Tae Yong pun lebih dari sekedar tahu jika dirinya menjadi pusat magnet dari dua laki-laki bangsawan yang sedang memperebutkannya. Hanya Tae Yong belum tahu dia akan berhenti berlabuh kepada siapa nantinya.

 _"Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it."_

Tidak ingin memberikan pengharapan kepada Johnny akan rasa cintanya itu, Tae Yong membalasnya dengan kutipan Shakespeare dalam buku yang sama. Lalu setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan Johnny dalam keterdiamannya.

.

.

.

 **Dorset street, Spitalfields – London**

Kai merapatkan trench coat yang dipakainya berusaha mengusir hawa dingin yang menelusup ke kulit tubuhnya ketika kakinya menjejak di tanah bertumpuk salju di depan sebuah rumah berbatu bata merah. Siang tadi sekitar pukul 11.00 dia mendapatkan laporan pembunuhan yang terjadi di daerah Spitalfields. Asisten kepala kepolisian melaporkan kepada dirinya bahwa korban pembunuhan adalah seorang laki-laki muda yang mana tertulis sama persis dalam kartu pos yang dikirmkan beberapa pekan lalu. Dan ternyata dugaannya terbukti benar jika kartu pos yang dikirim beberapa hari lalu oleh sang pembunuh adalah sebagai petunjuk dari pembunuhan berikutnya.

Kai mencoba menahan rasa mualnya ketika langkahnya baru akan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, pasalnya rasa amis darah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan tersebut. Sudah ada beberapa polisi yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian, dan garis polisi juga sudah melintang di rumah kecil ini. Kai menahan napas panjang sebelum pada akhirnya dia berjalan mendekat ke arah mayat laki-laki yang terbunuh mengenaskan. Lehernya yang digorok putus hingga tembus ke tulang belakang, dan organ-organ di dalam perutnya hampir di kosongkan. Jantungnya juga hilang. Menurut laporan yang diterimanya mayat laki-laki ini bernama Tom, seorang remaja penjual bunga di pusat kota London.

Tidak kuat dengan pemadangan di depannya Kai berlari keluar setelah mendapatkan tatapan heran dari beberapa anak buahnya. Sampainya di halaman rumah Kai menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras setelah ditahannya selama tujuh menit. Meskipun dia kepala penyelidikan tapi jika dia dihadapkan dengan mayat yang hampir hancur rupanya tentu dia tidak akan kuat.

Kai menggeram tertahan, disaat seperti ini Johnny malah tidak ada di kantornya. Bosnya itu sudah beberapa hari ini tidak datang ke kantor dan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Entah menghilang kemana. Informasi yang didapat dari pekerja rumah Johnny ketika Kai mengunjungi rumahnya mereka mengatakan jika tuannya belum pulang ke rumah setelah mendapatkan undangan jamuan minum teh dari ratu Victoria.

"Jon. Kumpulkan semua barang bukti yang kau dapatkan, dan serahkan kepadaku dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam ke depan," perintah Kai dengan nada tidak ingin dibantah pada salah satu anak buahnya. Setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

.

.

.

"Ayah, ayolah. Izinkan aku pergi ke toko bunga sebentar saja," pinta Tae Yong dengan nada memohonnya. Sedangkan David masih bergeming dengan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan di tangannya.

Ini sudah ke lima kalinya Tae Yong keluar masuk ruang kerja David hanya agar ayahnya itu memberikannya izin untuk pergi ke toko bunga yang terletak dua blok dari rumahnya. Tadi ketika Tae Yong baru mau menanam bunga mawar di kebun belakang dia mendapati bahwa kotak bibit bunga mawarnya sudah tidak bersisa, dan dengan inisiatifnya dia mengajukan diri untuk membeli bibit bunga mawar sendirian tanpa di dampingi Jack – si tukang kebunnya. Tentu saja itu mendapatkan penolakan dari David. Membiarkan putra semata wayangnya pergi sendirian tanpa didampingi siapapun sama saja membuatnya berada dalam bahaya, kan. Lagipula hari sudah hampir petang dan jalanan akan sedikit sepi di saat musim dingin seperti ini.

David menghela nafasnya dengan berat, diletakkannya dokumen yang tadi sedang dibacanya di atas meja kerjanya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Tae Yong yang duduk di seberang meja kerjanya. Menampakkan wajah sendu dan memelas andalannya membuat David harus mengerutkan dahinya berkali-kali lipat. Putranya selalu bisa membuatnya mengiyakan segala permintaannya yang bertentangan dengan dirinya.

"Tae Yong. kau tahukan di luar sangat berbahaya bagi dirimu jika kau pergi sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun. Kau bisa –"

"– menjadi korban pembunuhan selanjutnya karena pelakunya masih berkeliaran hingga saat ini." Tae Yong menyela ucapan David yang sudah dia hapal betul apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya. Tae Yong mendengus pelan.

"Ayah, aku laki-laki berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan bukan anak remaja berusia dua belas tahun yang harus dikawal kemana-mana. Lagipula aku bisa jaga diri tanpa perlu ditemani. Dan toko bunganya hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumah," kata Tae Yong meenghilangkan kekhawatiran ayahnya.

David memijit pangkal hidungnya saat dirasa kepalanya sedikit pusing karena berdebat dengan kekeras kepalaan putranya. Sejauh Tae Yong dilarang maka sekeras itupula dia akan menentang. Dia khawatir jika membiarkan Tae Yong pergi sendirian tanpa pengawalan sedikit pun, pasalnya baru tadi siang pembunuhan terhadap laki-laki muda terjadi lagi. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi pada putranya.

"Baiklah ayah mengizinkan, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus kembali sebelum jam makan malam," kata David yang mengalah dan membuat Tae Yong melonjak kegirangan dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ada niatan lain yang tersimpan dalam hati Tae Yong ketika kakinya melangkah keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju toko bunga. Bukan hanya sekedar membeli bibit bunga saja, tapi dia juga akan menemui seseorang disana. Sepanjang kaki-kakinya melangkah Tae Yong masih bersenandung riang. Dia seperti gadis berumur lima belas tahun yang sedang bahagia karena akan menemui kekasihnya.

Bukan orang yang istimewa sebenarnya, pertemuan mereka terjadi sebulan yang lalu saat Tae Yong pulang dari menonton pertandingan polo bersama ayahnya. Waktu itu secara tidak sengaja Tae Yong menjatuhkan sarung tangan putihnya ketika dia kembali dari kamar mandi. Karena pada saat itu dia akan menemui ratu Victoria dan salah satu status kehormatan laki-laki bangsawan adalah dilihat dari sarung tangan yang dikenakannya. Maka Tae Yong panik saat tahu kalau dirinya menghilangkan sarung tangan yang dipakainya, dan itu juga merupakan sarung tangan sutra favoritnya dari mendiang ibunya.

Disaat dirinya dilanda kepanikan luar biasa dan tidak mau membuat malu ayahnya di depan keluarga kerajaan dan bangsawan lainnya. Saat itulah seorang laki-laki datang mengahampirinya, memberikannya sarung tangan yang katanya tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tae Yong bersyukur karena laki-laki itu datang di waktu yang tepat. Menyelamatkannya dari mempermalukan kehormatan keluarganya.

Namanya Jay Jung tapi dia lebih senang dipanggil Jae Hyun oleh orang-orang yang sudah mengenal dekat dengannya. Awalnya Tae Yong pikir laki-laki itu terlalu kaku dan dingin ketika bertemu pertama kali, tapi lama kelamaan lelaki itu sangat gentle seperti lelaki bangsawan pada umumnya. Dan Tae Yong baru tahu kalau mereka berdua punya banyak kesamaan, salah satunya menggemari karya-karya Shakespeare.

Tae Yong membenarkan topi di atas kepalanya yang menurutnya sedikit turun. Menepuk-nepuk coatnya yang ditempeli salju tipis sebelum akhirnya dia mendorong pintu kayu kaca toko bunga. Membuat laki-laki yang berada di sudut dalam toko bunga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau datang?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Tae Yong.

Tae Yong tersenyum simpul lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan diizinkan ayahmu untuk keluar rumah saat tahu akhir-akhir ini sedang maraknya kasus pembunuhan terhadap laki-laki perawan," ucapnya setengah menggoda Tae Yong.

"Awalnya tidak, tapi setelah aku memohon ayah mengizinkanku dengan syarat, kembali sebelum jam makan malam," balas Tae Yong tenang.

Jae Hyun memberikan Tae Yong kursi kayu yang langsung didudukinya. "Jadi, mau membeli bibit bunga atau ingin bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Jae Hyun sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Aku rasa dua-duanya." Tae Yong pikir dirinya sudah kurang waras karena dengan mudahnya melupakan tata krama sebagai seorang bangsawan di depan seorang laki-laki untuk tidak berkata langsung mengenai maksud kedatangannya.

Jae Hyun tersenyum lima jari menampilkann dimple di salah satu pipinya saat mendengar jawaban langsung Tae Yong. Laki-laki di depannya itu meringis malu menampakkan rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya karena menyadari kesalahan yang diucapkannya.

"Aku sangat terkesan."

"Berhenti menggoda ku Jay – "

"Jae Hyun, _My Lady_ ," sergahnya cepat dan membuat semburat merah muda di pipi Tae Yong kentara sekali.

' _My Lady'_ kata yang membuat Tae Yong kian tersipu malu seperti gadis remaja berusia lima belas tahun saat mendapatkan ciuman pertama mereka. Berada didekat Jae Hyun membuat gejolak hormon masa remaja Tae Yong bangkit kembali. Karena laki-laki itu selalu suka menggodanya dan membuatnya tersipu malu seperti gadis-gadis bangsawan Eropa kebanyakan.

"Berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan ' _lady_ ', Jae. Aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuan," Pekik Tae Yong pura-pura kesal dengan panggilan tersebut padahal jelas-jelas dia menyukainya.

"Benarkah kau tidak menyukainya?" Tae Yong mengangguk cepat, "tapi kenapa kedua pipimu bersemu merah seperti gadis remaja saat aku mengucapkannya?"

Sial. Tae Yong benar-benar malu sekarang, pikirnya wajahnya benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Dan melihat itu membuat Jae Hyun tersenyum simpul. Dia sangat suka menggoda laki-laki di depannya itu, menurutnya melihat Tae Yong yang tersipu malu adalah hal yang paling manis dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan.

Tae Yong berdehem sebentar berusaha mengalihkan rasa gugupnya. "Jam berapa kau akan menutup tokonya?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin setelah aku selesai makan malam. Kenapa? kau mau menemaniku sampai aku menutup tokonya."

Tae Yong menggeleng ringkas. "Kalau kau berani mempertaruhkan kepalamu untuk dipenggal ayah, aku akan dengan senang hati mau menemanimu," kata Tae Yong memberikan penawaran.

"Aku bersedia melakukannya untukmu, tapi apakah ayahmu akan menerima kepala seorang laki-laki dari kelas menengah ke bawah sepertiku? Lagipula kepala ku tidak akan ada harganya kalau dijual," ujae Jae Hyun setengah bergurau mengingat kalau dirinya bukan dari kalangan atas jika disandingkan dengan Tae Yong. Tapi itu justru membuat Tae Yong menampakkan raut wajah sedihnya.

Tae Yong tidak tahu jenis hubungan apa yang sedang mereka jalani ini, yang jelas saat bersama dengan Jae Hyun Tae Yong merasa dihargai seutuhnya. Bukan hanya sebagai laki-laki bangsawan. Dan perasaannya pun selalu meletup-letup bahagia. Hanya Tae Yong tidak tahu apa laki-laki di hadapannya ini juga sama merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Tae Yong mendesah panjang memikirkan perasaan abstrak yang ada di hatinya juga tentang laki-laki ini.

"Berikan aku bibit bunga mawarnya," pintanya ringkas sambil menatap iris kelam milik Jae Hyun. "Aku harus kembali sebelum jam makan malam."

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Kau baru saja datang, kan," kata Jae Hyun dengan nada protes tapi tetap mengambilkan pesanan Tae Yong.

"Tidak ada alasan yang bisa membuatku untuk berlama-lama di sini. Aku sudah berjanji kepada ayah untuk tidak pulang larut malam." Tae Yong mencoba menjawab dengan diplomatis yang justru membuat beberapa kerutan di dahi Jae Hyun.

"Apa aku harus menerobos pagar beton dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarmu lagi agar kau mau bercerita tentang kegundahanmu." Tae Yong menggeleng ringkas saat menerima usulan Jae Hyun yang selalu dilakukannya setiap malam dengan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya hanya sekedar untuk bercerita tentang kisah-kisah yang ditulis oleh Shakespeare, dan keresahan-keresahan hatinya. Atau sekedar menikmati cahaya bulan di malam hari bersama-sama tanpa diketahui oleh ayah dan pengawal-pengawalnya.

Jae Hyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada hati Tae Yong sekarang ini karena dia melihat laki-laki itu sedang berada dalam tekanan. Dia juga tidak mau memaksanya untuk bercerita kepadanya. Karena dia menghormati privasinya.

"Ini." Jae Hyun menyodorkan sekotak kecil berisi bibit-bibit mawar merah ke hadapan Tae Yong yang langsung diterimanya.

Setelah memberikan beberapa kepingan koin emas kepada Jae Hyun, Tae Yong berjalan ke arah pintu keluar toko. Sebelum tangannya menggapai knop pintu dia bergeming di sana. Menghela napasnya kasar dan berusaha memantapkan hatinya tanpa perduli akan apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena melupakan sejenak sikapnya sebagai seorang bangsawan yang terhormat. Tae Yong berbalik menghadap Jae Hyun yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kata-kata yang dapat menguasai masalah, lebih mahal dari penglihatan, ruang dan kebebasan." Membuat Jae Hyun berdiri terpaku dengan kata-katanya barusan. Setelahnya Tae Yong menyentak pintu kayu kaca itu dengan kasar dan berlari meninggalkan toko bunga tersebut.

.

.

.

Johnny ingat dengan kata-kata Shakespeare dalam salah satu bukunya yang berjudul Romeo and Juliet, dia mengatakan 'ada pepatah tua yang selalu ku ingat : kamu tidak akan bisa kalah dalam sebuah permainan jika kamu tidak memainkannya'. Sayangnya sebelum dia memainkan sebuah permainan dia sudah kalah lebih dulu. Kalah dari lawannya yang tidak sebanding dengan dirinya. Dia kalah dalam permainan memperebutkan hati seorang 'laki-laki bangsawan yang terhormat'. Dan kalah dengan tidak terhormat sebagai seorang bangsawan.

Dia meneguk anggur merah di gelas tingginya dalam sekali tegukan lalu menyuruh pelayan bar untuk mengisi kembali gelas kosongnya hingga penuh. Mengharapkan dia bisa mabuk dan melupakan kekalahannya dan perasaannya itu, tapi dia tidak akan pernah mabuk karena tubuhnya sudah mentoleril alkohol sebanyak apapun dia meminumnya. Niatannya untuk kembali merebut dan memperjuangkan hati Tae Yong dari seorang pangeran justru harus kandas melihat siapa sebenarnya lawannya. Bukan seorang keturunan ratu Victoria tapi hanya seorang laki-laki pemilik toko bunga yang bahkan derajatnya tidak lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Tapi dia kalah karena laki-laki incarannya lebih memilih si penjual bunga itu daripada dirinya yang sudah lama mengharapkannya.

Johnny mendengus frustasi saat bayangan beberapa jam lalu didapatinya kembali mampir di depan matanya ketika dia berniat untuk menjemput Tae Yong di toko bunga atas perintah David. Johnny yang saat itu baru sampai di depan pintu masuk toko bunga tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam ketika dia melihat Tae Yong baru akan keluar dari dalam toko. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping apa yang akan dibicarakan Tae Yong dengan penjaga toko bunga itu maka dia menggeser posisinya untuk menunggu di sisi pintu masuk toko.

Tapi pendengarannya tidak akan pernah salah dengan apa yang Tae Yong katakan karena suaranya yang sedikit lantang atau karena hembusan angin yang membawa setiap kata yang Tae Yong ucapkan itu untuk mampir ke gendang telinganya. Tae Yong mencintai laki-laki penjaga toko bunga itu. Tae Yong lebih memilih dia daripada dirinya atau keturunan ratu Victoria. Dan Tae Yong membakar semua perasaan dirinya hingga tak bersisa apapun.

Johnny menggeram marah. Dia sudah direndahkan seperti pengemis tua pesakitan. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dengan emosi yang meluap, melempar gelas tinggi di hadapannya ke lantai hingga pecah berserakan yang membuat beberapa pengunjung rumah border menatap ngeri ke arahnya. Dia harus mendapatkan balasan cintanya tidak perduli dengan tindakan bodohnya yang akan merugikan banyak orang di masa depan. Baginya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merebut Tae Yong kecuali dirinya.

.

.

.

 _Epilog_

 **Taman pemakaman, Mitre Square - London**

 **Augst, 25th, 1999**

Jae Hyun masih menangis dalam diam. Menyisakan ruang kepedihan di dalam hatinya. Ada gejolak penyesalan dan cinta yang menghantam jiwanya hingga membuatnya hampir limbung dan jatuh tersungkur ke tanah jika saja dia tidak berpegangan pada pohon maple di sisinya.

Ini adalah penyesalannya yang sia-sia saat dirinya baru mulai memahami perasaannya maka disaat itupula orang yang dicintainya mati terbunuh sia-sia dalam penantian cintanya. Dia mengusap batu nisan itu dengan hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan seolah sang pemilik juga dapat merasakannya.

Tae Yong Lee putra dari menteri pertahanan – David Lee – tewas terbunuh dengan mengenaskan. Tubuhnya yang ditemukan hampir tidak terbentuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya yang cantik hancur dengan banyaknya luka sayatan. Dan organ-organ dalam tubuhnya pun berhamburan keluar serta menghilangnya organ jantung dan juga hatinya. Kejadian pembunuhan putra dari menteri pertahanan ini pun menjadi tragedi akhir dari kasus pembunuhan para laki-laki muda yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena pelakunya tertangkap dengan keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa juga disisi mayat Tae Yong.

Jae Hyun yang pada akhirnya menumpahkan semua kesedihan di dalam hatinya yang dia tahan selama dua tahun. Dia menangis berdeguk memilukan. Menangisi kekasih hatinya sebelum dia menjawab perasaan cinta Tae Yong. kalau saja dia tahu malam itu adalah malam terakhir dia bertemu dengan Tae Yong maka saat itupula dia akan menjawab pernyataan cinta Tae Yong, tapi dia lamban dalam menyadari perasaannya hingga Tuhan lebih menghendaki laki-laki itu mati dalam cintanya yang sepihak.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kata-kata yang dapat menguasai masalah, lebih mahal dari penglihatan, ruang dan kebebasan."

THE END

.

.

 _Hai, guys... maaf aku ngepost ff baru yg gaje ini bukannya nerusin taste the feeling ( T_T) karena sejujurnya aku lagi lost feeling sama JaeYong di ff ku yng taste the feeling, jadilah aku ngeremake ff ini demi membangkitkan feel aku ke JaeYong. Tapi tenang aja kok, ff ini ga berlanjut dan aku juga gak ada niatan buat bikin sequelnya ato prequelnya. Endingnya emang aneh, tapi emang niatan aku buat ending aneh,sih (ehehe) so, tetep stay tune di channel ff aku yah, soon aku bakalan posting kelanjutan taste the feeling. Dan makasih banyak buat kalian yg udah mau baca ff aku dan ngereview dan maaf juga aku gak bales review kalian satu2 . tapi yang jelas i lope u all (kisshug)_

 _P.s. jangan lupa review yah :*_


End file.
